


Home for the Holidays

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Challenge: Show_Goes_On, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, Fade to Black, Foursome, Holiday, Multi, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Home for the holidays (any home, any holiday)." Set right after <i>McKay and Mrs Miller</i>, hints of <i>Missing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

John stepped out of the wormhole, easily catching his balance as he rematerialized in the Atlantis Gateroom. He quickly stepped forward, knowing from experience that Rodney would not be watching his footing, and would probably cause a mid-gate collision if the others were not more aware of their surroundings.

Ronon caught John's eye as he also strode forward, and John grinned back. A moment after they moved, Rodney and Teyla appeared from the portal, Rodney's arms wrapped around a medium sized box.

"Welcome back!" Sam called, coming down the stairs to meet them.

"Thanks," John gave a small wave. "How'd everything go around here while we were gone?"

Sam ginned. "Fine. No major emergencies or disasters occurred, and all of the minor ones were quickly fixed."

"Wait, what?" Rodney almost dropped the box in his hands, remembering at the last second to keep his grip. "Emergencies? Where? What happened? What did Zelenka screw up?"

"Where: in a geology lab and in space around us. What: a minor explosion and a newly discovered comet, and Zelenka didn't screw anything up."

"That you know of," Rodney muttered.

John raised his voice and spoke in a bright tone. "Well, now that that everyone's all caught up, I intend to go fall into bed."

"Not used to being around a toddler 24/7, Colonel?" Sam asked, eyes shining in mischief, even as her voice sounded sympathetic.

"Oh, I can handle a toddler," John began.

"Yeah, he puts up with McKay, doesn't he?" Ronon whispered.

John gave him the look. "I just can't deal with a toddler, constant McKay sibling rivalry, _and_ tofurky."

Sam laughed. "I understand. Briefing tomorrow at eleven."

John nodded and headed for the stairs, without waiting to see if his team would follow, but knowing that they would be right behind him. He got to his own doors and, for the sake of the rest of the city, bid the other three goodnight.

Each of them hurried on to their own rooms, and John had just enough time to drop his bags and take off his shoes before the other door into his rooms opened. The one that lead down into their own private world. John thought it was an odd coincidence that there happened to be a huge suite directly beneath his room, accessible only by coming through his, Rodney, Ronon, or Teyla's rooms, but those kind of coincidences happened to him a lot when Ancient technology was involved.

Teyla was already sitting on the giant bed, rubbing her stomach pensively, while Ronon put her things away. Rodney was in the kitchenette, unloading the box of Earth food that he had gotten the day before. John took a moment to look at them, just to appreciate the view, before flopping down onto the bed.

"Are you really so tired John?" Teyla asked, leaning over him teasingly.

"Not tired, just glad to be back." John replied.

They had just returned from a week of Christmas at the Miller household, which had come right after a Midwinter celebration in honor of the Athosian holiday. And before that a Dusk Feast with what few Satedans they had managed to find. Not to mention all of the small celebrations being carried on about Atlantis.

As Scroogly as it felt to say it, John was holiday-ed out. The others had asked him if he had a family on Earth that they could visit while they cleaned up from Jeanie's kidnapping, but he had told them no. Visiting what family he had left was not a holiday event.

As John looked up at the familiar ceiling, and then at the loving faces around him, he knew that he had made the right choice. Regardless of what anyone said, this was his family. This was his home.

"And I've decided what kind of holiday celebration I want." John continued the train of thought out loud.

"Good." Teyla had been quite put out that John didn't have any holiday tradition to share with them. Ronon finished his chore and slid onto the bed behind Teyla.

"Well we already got the food from Earth, chocolate and champagne and such. And there is a dress code - or rather a lack thereof, and I think that this is the kind of celebration that goes until dawn, at least."

John fought to keep the laughter off of his face, but Teyla still looked at him skeptically. "What kind of holiday celebration is this?" she asked.

John smirked, "oh, think of it as a fertility rite, to celebrate the birth of a new year."

John was with the only family that mattered, and he was home. It was all the holiday he needed.


End file.
